crash_bandicoot_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pura
Pura is the supporting protagonist of "Crash Bandicoot Adventures," an ally to Team Bandicoot, and Coco’s pet tiger cub. Voices * Etsuko Kozakura (Japanese) * Misty Lee (English) * Isabel Martiñón (Latin American Spanish) * Marta Sainz (Castilian Spanish) * Laura Fernández (Catalan) * Sauvane Delanoë (French) * Rosine Chauveau-Chouinard (Canadian French) * Sarah Riedel (German) * Federica Valenti (Italian) * Nuria Haruman (Portuguese) * Pamella Rodriguês (Brazilian Portuguese) * Lian Wanjun (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese) * Li Minyan (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese) * Liu Xiaohua (Cantonese Chinese) * Kim Yul (Korean) * Trine Glud (Danish) * Meghna Kumar (Dutch) * Jimmy Björndahl (Swedish) * Álfrún Helga Örnólfsdóttir (Icelandic) * Anniken Marie Nielsen (Norwegian) * Sopicha Ounsamai (Thai) * Anna Kiselyova (Russian) * Anna Apostolakis (Polish) * Annituuli Kasurinen (Finnish) * Almós Elõd (Hungarian) * Aígli Kontoníkou (Greek) * May Jacobson (Hebrew) * Wuffa Mekky (Arabic) Story Descriptions Pura is a young tiger cub with orange fur, black stripes, rounded ears with cream colored ear innards, a black nose, a cream-colored muzzle and underbelly, black paw pads, white soles and toes, black claws, green eyes, and long black whiskers. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Teleportation Freaks * Tommy Missile Rampage * A New Ally in Need * Geshundfight * Techno-Teacher's Pet * Party Time * The Satellite Swipe * Winter Flame * Foul Ball * Facts of the Case * Cortex's Base Part 1 * Cortex's Base Part 2 * 20,000 Leagues Under the Bay * The Ploy's the Thing * Who Framed Cale Goldsmith? * Bee-Jeweled * The Good Blind, the Bad Deaf, and the Ugly Mute * Haunted Carnival * Cruisin' the Blue * Crash Grand Prix * Like Mother, Like Witherspoon * Crystal Clear Gem * Like Father, Like Witherspoon * The Cortex Scheme * Super Crash Season 2 * Dingodile and Tiny in Love * Enter Derek and Diana * Eye of the Tiger * Snake Eyes * Chicken Fun * Bandicoot in Sheep Skin * Crash Boom Bang a Cow * Bet Your Own Horse * Rat Fink * Pig Stye * Monkeying Around * Komodo Dumps * Doggone It * Crouching Dragon, Hidden Tiger * Rabbit and Bandicoot Season * Elemental and Zodiac Showdown * Project Sombra * Sombra Knows * Crash's Big Break * Sombra World * Cortex Sr.'s Revenge * Sombra's True Promise to Kylie's True Wish * Cortex's Eternal Lunar Eclipse * Cortex for Mayor Season 3 * Enter the Skull Kid * Sombra Through the Night * Moon's Tear for Fear * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 1 * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 2 * Midnight Carnival of Doom * Swamp of the South * A Monkey's Plight * Knock on Woodfall * Climb Every North Mountain * Winter Fever * Snowhead Way Out * Way Out West in the Sea * A Pirate's Life * The Great Bay Maze * East Canyon of the Dead * Ikana Castle Catastrophe * Stone Tower of Terror * Divide and Conquer * Unite and Conquer * Fight Me to the Moon * Majora's Madness * When Worlds Collide and Freeze * Day of Goodbyes * A Date to Remember * Spinful of Memories Season 4 * A Corona Call * Interdimensional Crisis * Walk the Dinosaur * You Got a True Friend in Me * Ice, Ice Baby * Rumble in the Jungle * Spy Thieves with Hearts of Gold * Real or Fake Gems * A Metarexmon Melee * The Ultimate Teasing Test * Tea Time * The Truth of the Metarexmon * The Big Break-Out * Army of Light * Two Fearless Friends * So Long Crash Movies *Crash Bandicoot Adventures the Movie Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, Pura is male. *Pura was originally intended to be a panda bear in Crash 3, but he was too similar to Polar who is a polar bear, so Pura instead became a tiger. *Pura's name may come from the word "pura", meaning "temple" in Indonesian. *“Pura” is actually a female given name in Spanish speaking countries, but this is not likely where his name comes from, particularly considering that he is male. *Even though Pura is a tiger, he meows and makes noises like a cat; just like how Polar barks like a dog. Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters